Dorian Lannister
Lord Dorian Lannister is the youngest child of Tywin, youngest brother of Cersei, Jaime '''and '''Tyrion Lannister. '''His mother was never truly mentioned. Although it is rumored that she was of Highborn status. Dorian Previously served as Jaime's Squire and ended up serving in the '''Queensguard '''of his sister '''Cersei Lannister, known as The Mother of Madness. When she ascended to the Iron Throne. His distrust in his sister began when she gave birth to Joffrey and passing him off as Robert's son. He was betrothed to Valerie TargaryenJuliet Snowand was set by King Robert Baratheon but had been broken when Juliet had no choice to leave King's Landing but he secretly vowed to marry when he saw her again. With Cersei's ascension to the Iron Throne '''and in the light of the '''death '''of their uncle, Ser '''Kevan Lannister, Dorian was appointed the head of the Queensguard '''when Jaime was promoted as the new commander of the '''Lannister armies. However, he left his position to honor and help the North '''face the '''White Walkers after he learned that Cersei and Euron Greyjoy '''plot to dishonor the '''truce '''between the alliance of '''House Targaryen '''and '''House Stark.' '''However, after the defeat of the dead, Dorian watches as Jaime leaves Winterfell to go be with Cersei. knowing deep down inside what their fates shall be, having decided to stay behind with Juliet finding his love for the Silver princess to be unwavering, to stay by his side. Biography Background Dorian is the youngest son of '''Tywin Lannister'. Tywin is the head of House Lannister, the richest man in Westeros and the most powerful man in the world, and Lord Paramount of the Westerlands. The Westerlands '''are one of the constituent regions of the Seven Kingdoms and House Lannister is one of the '''Great Houses of the realm. Dorian enjoyed reading and writing as a child, something his eldest brother Jaime Lannister '''had trouble doing. Dorian is the youngest of the three Lannister men. Due to Jaime's place in the Kingsguard, Dorian and Tyrion would inherit their father's titles and lands. but unlike Cersei and Tywin, both Jaime and Dorian always treated Tyrion with a degree of love, kindness, and respect. Dorian doesn't remember much of '''Roberts Rebellion. He grew up learning to use a sword and tactics in battle. Dorian is known for his height and handsome looks, calm and arrogant demeanor, and his superior and incredible fighting skills. He is also skilled with a sword and can use either hand. after the defeat of the dead, he found his love for Khalla formerly known as Juliet to be unwavering, and staying behind at winterfell with her, and dying with her, crushed by debris under the Red Keep during the Battle of King's Landing. Recent Events Season 1 (298 AC) In King's Landing, Dorian helps counsels his sister, Cersei, over fears that Jon Arryn '''may have discovered her's and Jaime's secret prior to his death. Dorian tells her that those who cross a Lannister aren't very smart. where '''Jaime argues that even if he knew, Arryn did not inform the king, for is he did they would be dead by now. in turn Dorian tells his twin siblings that whatever knowledge he held died with him. He excuses himself to walk the halls before he is approached by King Robert, who tells him that they are leaving for Winterfell shortly to see if Eddard Stark is willing to serve as Lord Arryn's replacement to the hand of the king, and asks if he would like to come with as apart of his entourage, Dorian gladly accepts, because then he will see the lovely Juliet Snow. A girl he has secretly been pining over. When Robert informs him that he wants to form a truce between House Stark and House Lannister by marrying Eddard's bastard daughter Juliet Snow to him, hoping Juliet is her name and that he hasn't gotten it wrong. Dorian assures him that "Juliet" is her name and he will gladly partake in this betrothal. He remembers the first time he was her was during Robert's name day four years prior and that he remembers clearly seeing hair white as snow and silver as the moon, and that her beauty was far greater than beautiful than any woman in the world, including her aunt Lyanna was in life. Upon arriving at Winterfell Dorian's eyes fall onto Juliet Snow who was standing between Theon (later Reek) and her twin brother Jon behind the wall of starks, becoming very taken with the young bastard girl. Later at the feast, he leaves with Tyrion to go walk around the grounds when he sees Juliet playing the harp. He converses with Juliet and comments on her beauty. After the feast, King Robert asks for Juliet and Lord Eddard Stark's audience. As both Eddard Stark and Juliet enter the room with Cersei, Dorian, and King Robert all present Robert tells Juliet that he wishes to build an alliance between House Stark and House Lannister by marrying his brother-in-law Dorian to Eddard's eldest daughter Juliet regardless if she is a bastard or not. This notion visibly irritates Cersei at the thought of a younger, more beautiful woman coming to take her place and a bastard at that. Ned Stark looks to his daughter and she smiles before turning to King Robert and accepting the betrothal. which further excites the King, Ned believes that this would be a good match and Juliet agrees. In private Cersei tries to voice her opinion but Dorian cuts in telling her that it is his life, he will marry any woman he chooses and he chose Juliet to marry. This agitates Cersei that she can't control her youngest sibling and would tarnish his name as a Lannister by marrying a bastard girl. Later, the parties depart Winterfell. Days later, on the Kingsroad south to the capital, Dorian takes the time to chat with Juliet to get to know her better. Cersei sees this and she asks Dorian about it where he states that he is betrothed to the northern beauty, this angers Cersei and demands that Jaime speak to him about marrying the Stark Bastard. although it falls on deaf ears for he doesn't care, he had already started to fall in love with her. On the Kingsroad, the royal party reaches the Crossroads Inn, a noted stop on the way south to the capital. Dorian takes the chance to walk with his betrothed along the river, he kisses her gently before they come to the halt and both witness the altercation that took place leading to Joffrey being injured by Nymeria, a direwolf belonging to Ned's younger daughter Arya. Arya is brought before Robert and truthfully blames Joffrey for instigating the incident where Juliet and himself back up Arya's claim but Joffrey's falsified version of events is supported by Sansa, much to his betroth's horror. Robert appears to sense what is going on and becomes furious that a minor fracas has become a major incident with his wife and his new Hand accusing one another's children; he also appears to exhibit disdain towards Joffrey over the fact his son was beaten and disarmed by a girl several years his junior. Dorian tries once more to sway the event's in Arya's favor by saying that Direwolves are loyal to their masters and will attack anyone who threatens them, so the direwolf was only doing what it was wired to do. In which Cersei becomes furious that he is siding with the bastard bitch. Robert ulitmatly decides to let Ned discipline Arya whilst he will do the same to Joffrey, but to appease his Queen he agrees that a direwolf must be executed. Juliet argues the fact that is her son wasn't being an entitled little deviant little wretch of a human then no one would be in this predicament. In which Sansa slaps her for insulting the love of her life. When Nymeria cannot be found, Robert acquiesces to Cersei when she demands that Sansa's wolf Lady be killed instead, infuriating Ned, who carries out the deed himself. This infuriates, Juliet who comes to despise the queen concluding is also an entitled poisonous spoiled bitch. At the Hand's tournament, he notices that Juliet sits beside Sansa as they witness Ser Gregor Clegane '''killing Ser '''Hugh '''of '''the Vale '''during a joust. Dorian has reservations about Juliet meeting '''Littlefinger but he ignores the brothel owner and focuses on his match he will partake in. He has decided if he wins the joust he will give a blue winter rose '''to Juliet. As expected he wins and he gives Juliet a '''blue winter rose, and Ser Loras Tyrell '''gave Sansa the rose of his family's sigil. Ser Loras Tyrell defeats Gregor, and Gregor's subsequent furious attack on him, which is halted only by the intervention of Sandor. He notices that she joins the smallfolk in applauding Sandor's actions. Later he takes Juliet on a walk through the halls of the Red Keep before stopping her and kissing her saying that he can not wait until they are married, in which she smiles and agrees. But he is genuine about how he feels and he lets her know that. He receives word that Lord Eddard Stark is planning on sending her, Sansa and Arya back to Winterfell, and their betrothals to Joffrey and Dorian are to be broken. He looks for Juliet and finds her in the gardens where he asks her if she is really leaving and she tells him that she has no choice for she doesn't want to upset the queen even more that she has already by being there. He unwillingly accepts the fact that she is leaving and that their betrothal is broken, but he vows that if the gods will it then he will marry her first chance he gets, which causes Juliet to giggle and agree to. Later, he watches with a heavy heart as Juliet leaves King's Landing. After Juliet leaves the capital he tries to keep his mind busy by going on the hunt with his brother in law Robert Baratheon where he advises him to stop drinking, this action results in him being harmed by a wild boar. When they return he watches as Joffrey becomes king. Upon Robert's death, Cersei quickly installs Joffrey on the throne. Eddard tries to reveal the truth with the help of Petyr 'Littlefinger' Baelish, but Baelish betrays him and sides with Cersei. Eddard is arrested and imprisoned, while his guards are killed. He goes to fight Ned but is held back by his sister telling him they can’t afford the casualty of his death for father will be furious. Later, Dorian watches disgusted as Cersei persuades Sansa to write a letter asking her brother Robb to bend the knee to Joffrey in return for her father's life. Sansa agrees, but the plan backfires, as the letter merely encourages Robb to raise an army and march into the Riverlands to confront the Lannister armies directly. In open court, Cersei encourages Sansa to make a new plea to Joffrey for her father's life. Joffrey agrees to spare him and let him join the Night's Watch, if Eddard recants the claims he has made about Joffrey not being the true king. Dorian begs for Eddard Stark to recant his statement but it falls on deaf ears. As Sansa is sure he will. Both Dorian and Cersei are present at the Sept of Baelor when Eddard Stark 'confesses' his crimes, in accordance with the arrangement brokered by Sansa, Dorian and Varys. She is visibly horrified when Joffrey arrogantly flouts the arrangement and instead demands Eddard's decapitation. Knowing that this will only lead to another war, she frantically tries to persuade her son to reconsider, but the order is nonetheless carried out by Ser Ilyn Payne, the royal executioner. This angers Dorian to a great degree as his nephew breaks his word to his betrothed and once Ned Stark is decapitated he vows to look after Sansa. And he tells his sister that what just happened will start a war. Sure enough, war erupts between the Lannister and Stark armies in the Riverlands and Cersei attempts to secure her son's hold on the Iron Throne. Cersei and Dorian receive a letter informing them of Jaime's capture by Robb Stark, further infuriating Cersei. Season 2 (299 AC) Dorian is ordered to stay at Kings Landing to protect his sister and nephew by '''Tywin Lannister. as a way to protect his youngest son. Dorian stands by as he watches his sister continue to govern from King's Landing as the Queen Regent to Joffrey. He is disturbed at his sister's drive to defend Joffrey's claim in the face of several challenges in the War of the Five Kings. Facing imminent winter, he follows Cersei as she orders the city gates barred to prevent further refugees from entering the city. He is both relieved and happy by the arrival of his elder brother Tyrion, who has been named acting Hand of the King by their father Tywin Lannister. Dorian watches as Cersei irrationally fears that Tyrion schemes to usurp her power and he sees she becomes frustrated when he tells her that since she failed to prevent the death of Eddard Stark, she has been viewed as the disappointing child by Tywin. which causes Dorian to smirk inwardly. Tyrion wins her temporary acceptance when he pledges to free Jaime from captivity, but insists that they need to find the fugitive Arya Stark in order to facilitate a prisoner exchange. He watches as Cersei tasks Petyr Baelish '''with recovering Arya and becomes annoyed when Baelish references the rumors. Dorian suggests to Joffrey to enlist the aid of Tywin in the search, but his nephew refuses to involve his grandfather, and provokes an argument with Cersei about the rumors and threatens her life when she slaps him. Dorian refuses any part of the citywide massacre of '''Robert Baratheon's bastard children. Dorian becomes disappointed when Cersei rejects King Robb Stark's peace terms and storms out of the room as Tyrion walks in. He decides that he needs to get a letter to Juliet he walks the halls he spots Sansa he pulls her into a hug and comforts her as she breaks down in tears saying she misses her family especially Juliet; her being the families voice of reason, her being wise and comforting almost like a second mother to her. He tells her that he misses her too and one day they will all be together again. Later, Cersei, Tyrion, Dorian, and the court assemble at the shore of the 'Blackwater Bay '''for the departure of Princess Myrcella. Dorian is glad that she is going to be safe and listens to Cersei threaten to one day deprive him of someone he loves. As they move through the city to return to the '''Red Keep '''they are confronted by angry crowds of starving smallfolk. Dorian moves closer to Sansa to be able to pick her up and carry her if need be. Just as Joffrey is hit by thrown excrement it triggers a '''riot '''by demanding that his guards kill everyone in the crowd. Dorian and the hound arrive and kill smallfolk men who are attempting to rape Sansa as the hound kills them he picks her up and carries her to safety. Later, Dorian secretly fears for Sansa now that she has flowered, he goes to get Sansa upon Cersei's orders where his sister gives her advice on motherhood. Dorian meets with Sansa where they walk the halls together and he asks about how she feels now that she is a woman. Sansa tells him that she feels tired but does not feel the pain that Juliet felt when she Juliet] began to flower, and that Juliet flowered when she was only 10 and that she remembers waking up when she would hear Juliet scream in pain and that she Juliet would feel like someone was stabbing her in her pelvis. Dorian places a hand on Sansa's shoulder telling her that everyone handles pain differently and that maybe she isn't in tune with her body yet, which causes Sansa to smile. Later, when his sister provides refuge for the woman of the court in '''Maegor's Holdfast '''during the battle he stands outside the door to protect the woman if any of the enemies breach and try to rape or kill any of them, but he is more so protecting Sansa and Shae. He knows his sister has prepared for the worst when she had obtained deadly '''essence of Nightshade '''poison from the reinstated Pycelle. He ponders what his betrothed might be doing now, and if she is ok. He is ready to kill Ser Ilyn should the Red Keep be breached. He is disappointed when Cersei takes Tommen to the Iron Throne, but he stands to guard the room with his hand on his hilt in preparation for any enemies who approach. Later, Cersei orchestrates a public ceremony rewarding those who aided the city in battle. His father Tywin is officially recognized as Hand of the King, Petyr Baelish is named Lord of Harrenhal for brokering the alliance with House Tyrell and Ser Loras is offered a favor of his choosing. Dorian is shocked and happy when he asks Joffrey to marry his sister, Margaery Tyrell. Joffrey says that he is constrained by his betrothal to Sansa but Cersei intervenes to insist that the treachery of House Stark frees him from any obligation. The court welcomes the decision with a round of applause. He looks over at Sansa with a small smile in her freedom. Season 3 (300 AC) Following the Battle of Blackwater, Tywin has requested Dorian at his side to spend more time with his youngest son. Dorian stands beside his father as he calls the first meeting of the Small Council since he arrived in the city and assumed his position as Hand of the King. Dorian notes that his father has the meeting place changed to a room next to his own quarters in the Tower of the Hand, to assert his dominance. Tywin arrives early and has all of the council members called in at once. Dorian watches as all of the seats are on one side of the table, as a non-verbal test to see how each of them reacts around his father. when Cersei arrives she finds the seats are all occupied, but not wanting to play that game and be relegated to a lowly position, she pulls up a chair so she is sitting at Tywin's right hand, opposite Littlefinger. Later, he is approached by his father and asks him about the betrothal between him and Juliet. Dorian tells him that Robert had come to him about an alliance between House Lannister and House Stark and he would give his answer upon seeing her, and when he saw her when they went to Winterfell he agreed to the Betrothal. Tywin tells Dorian that he has heard stories of white-haired beauty here in Westeros and that her heart would be so pure that the gods showcased it in her hair. and even though she may be a bastard girl that his betrothal to her could help secure a hold in the north. and allows him to keep his betrothal to Juliet Snow. Tywin and Dorian are later visited by Cersei in the Tower of the Hand. Cersei wants reassurance that all that can be done to locate her brother is being done. Tywin coldly states that if he went above and beyond to free Tyrion then it can be assumed that he would do even more to for his eldest son and heir. Dorian listens as Cersei complains that he has always overlooked her in favor of her brothers despite heeding her father's advice and that she can contribute to the Lannister legacy. Tywin criticizes her for failing to rein in Joffrey's excesses and dryly states that he will succeed in doing so. Later, Tywin summons Cersei and Tyrion for a meeting. Tywin tells Dorian that he is apart of this meeting and sit down next to his siblings. Cersei has stumbled upon a Tyrell plot to wed Loras to Sansa, who Tywin now deems the key to Winterfell as Robb's army is disintegrating and his younger brothers are presumed dead. Thus the marriage would give the North to the Tyrells. Irked by their attempt to undermine him after he brought them into the royal family, Tywin counters with a scheme of his own. Instead, Sansa will marry Tyrion. Dorian's eyes widen as Tyrion tries in vain to dissuade his father, but Tywin will not be swayed, noting that Sansa and Winterfell are a greater reward for his efforts during the Battle of Blackwater than Tyrion could have hoped for. Besides, he says, it is time Tyrion was married. Tyrion snarls that he was wed, and sarcastically asks his father if he doesn't remember. Gritting his teeth, Tywin growls back, "Only too well." Cersei's joy at Tyrion's discomfort is short-lived, as Tywin then decrees that she will marry Loras instead. Thus, his children will bind the Reach and the North to the Lannisters. when Cersei puts up a fight about why Dorian marry Sansa, he says that a betrothal was already set in place and he ignores her protests too and lambastes his children for disgracing the Lannister name for far too long, remaining a political and diplomatic figure over any fatherly connections. Dorian accompanies Tywin to meet with Olenna Tyrell to discuss his marriage pact. Lady Olenna is not enthusiastic about the marriage, deeming Cersei too old to wed the heir to Highgarden. Tywin attempts to force Olenna's hand by mentioning Loras' homosexuality. Olenna bluntly acknowledges that Loras is a "sword swallower", but counters with a barb about the rumored incest between Jaime and Cersei. Tywin claims that this is a vile rumor spread by their foes, but even if it were true then House Tyrell has already bound itself to the Lannister side. When Lady Olenna still won't relent, Tywin threatens to appoint Loras to the Kingsguard, where his vows would mean that the Tyrells' last male heir would be unable to marry or inherit Highgarden. After this compelling argument, Lady Olenna graciously admits that Tywin has bested her, and accepts the marriage proposal, snapping his quill in half. Tywin is summoned to the throne room by Joffrey, with Dorian following behind him. When Joffrey wants an update on small council business and demands to know why its meetings are now held in the Tower of the Hand.� Tywin replies that the location is merely one of convenience, and informs Joffrey that he can attend small council meetings in person. Joffrey complains that this would entail climbing a lot of steps, and squirms as his grandfather approach the throne and icily advises the King that, should he wish, it can be arranged for him to be carried up. Joffrey changes the subject to Daenerys Targaryen, surprising his grandfather by showing that he is even aware of her. Tywin is dismissive, pointing out that the last dragon died centuries ago, and that even if the rumors are true, Daenerys is on the far side of the world and no threat. This in mind, he manipulatively urges Joffrey to heed the advice of his counselors on matters he does not understand. With a smirk, he reassures his grandson that he will advise him when he deems it necessary. This conversation leaves Joffrey somewhat stunned. Dorian attends his brother's wedding and becomes distressed at Sansa's uncomfortableness, and Tyrion's drinking. Dorian becomes annoyed when Joffrey pulls a nasty prank on Tyrion. When others present also begin to snigger, Dor places a hand on his sword and Tywin quiets them with his standard icy glare. At the wedding feast, Tywin chastises Tyrion for his drunkenness and tries to impart on his son the importance of putting a Lannister child in Sansa's womb. Dorian keeps watch over Sansa, As the celebration is winding down Joffrey insists on starting the bedding ceremony to humiliate his aunt and uncle further. This leads to a very public and embarrassing row between the King and the Master of Coin. Tywin swiftly defuses the situation and glances at the Tyrell table, He sees his nephew smirking and he approaches him asking what he said that he would pay a visit to her chambers that night after Tyrion passes out. which infuriates him to the deepest pit of his soul. Later at a small council meeting, when Tywin reports word from Lord Frey of the deaths of Robb and Catelyn Stark at the Red Wedding and of the annihilation of the remainder of the Northern army. Dorian becomes pale and hopes that Juliet is safe. As he listens to Tyrion and Joffrey clash over the latter's intention to serve Robb's head to Sansa. Dorian suggests its a bad idea for it could cause untold mental damage to Sansa and When Tywin intervenes, Joffrey rashly accuses his grandfather of cowardice during Robert's Rebellion. An awkward silence follows before Tywin calmly orders for Joffrey to be taken to bed, despite the King's protests and instructs Pycelle to sedate him, which further enrages Joffrey. Tywin merely smirks at his grandson's petulance, Dorian excuses himself and goes to find Sansa sitting in her room staring into the sky. Season 4 (301 AC) Dorian and Tyrion are sent to welcome Prince Doran Martell to King's Landing. As he, Tyrion, Podrick, and Bronn are expecting the Dornishman, they spot Martell bannermen coming their way. Dorian stands by Tyrion's side as he greets them, but they inform them that Prince Doran's declining health prevents him from leaving Sunspear, and therefore he has sent his brother Prince Oberyn Martell to attend King Joffrey's wedding in his stead. They also explain that Oberyn went ahead and entered the city before dawn. Dorian chuckles as Tyrion quickly puts together that he may be at one of Littlefinger's brothels. When Dorian and Tyrion arrives, they find Prince Oberyn stabbing a man's hand for singing ''The Rains Of Castamere. He is introduced to Oberyn's paramour, Ellaria Sand, and asks the Dornishman to talk in private. Dorian excuses himself and heads to the godswood to have some time to think about everything. In the days following he chooses to not attend any of the Wedding ceremonies until the wedding itself. At the wedding feast, Joffrey organizes some entertainment: five dwarfs mockingly re-enacting the War of the Five Kings. Dorian, as well as Tyrion, are disgusted, and Tyrion instructs Podrick to pay each dwarf 20 gold dragons after the show. At the conclusion of the show, Joffrey suggests Tyrion fight the former's dwarf counterpart. Tyrion politely declines and sarcastically voices awe at Joffrey's skill and bravery at the Battle of the Blackwater and his desire to see them again. Insulted at the disrespectful undertone, Joffrey pours his wine over Tyrion's head in an immature show of superiority. Dorian looks at Joffrey with the same Icey look as his grandfather and warns Joffrey that he is being childish and needs to act accordingly. But that doesn't matter much for Joffrey then instructs Tyrion to act as his cupbearer, before kicking the goblet under a table, forcing Tyrion to handle it several times. He finally orders him to kneel and Tyrion, obviously possessing no intention to do so, is saved by the arrival of the pigeon pie. He attempts to leave with Sansa but is spotted by Joffrey, who commands him to remain and continue his duties as his cupbearer. Tyrion hands the king his goblet, who begins to choke after drinking from it. In his final moments, Joffrey points to Tyrion, apparently accusing him, as the latter inspects the goblet for poison, and he is seized and arrested by members of the Kingsguard on Cersei's orders. Sometime later, during Tyrion's trial, Dorian is shocked by how easily Cersei has manipulated the witnesses into lying. when he knows that Tyrion didn't do it. After an hour's recess, Dorian remains behind as Jaime goes to Tyrion and tells him that, when the verdict of guilty is pronounced, he must ask for mercy. Secretly, Jaime and Dorian had made a deal with Tywin: in exchange for sparing Tyrion, Jaime will renounce his vows and return to Casterly Rock as Tywin's heir, while Tyrion will be sent to live out his days on The Wall with the Night's Watch. Tyrion points out that their father wanted this outcome all along. However, Cersei calls in her last witness: Shae. A hurt Tyrion can do little as Shae reveals his sexual pleasures in front of the court and his supposed desire to bed Sansa Stark, which she agreed to let him do if he killed the King for her. Dorian can see the pain in Tyrion's face as Tyrion's anger at the betrayal leads him to finally lash out. With tears in his eyes, he angrily states that he had saved King's Landing from Stannis, not Tywin or the Tyrells, and now wishes he had just let Stannis kill them all, especially after how easily they turned against him for allegedly murdering a King who, in all irony, they hated and despised. After Tyrion's trial by combat after Lord Obryn's death Jaime and Dorian devise a plan to get Tyrion out of King's Landing before he can be sentenced to death. He leaves and meets with Varys before Tyrion does and tells Varys that he is coming with, for he can't stay in King's Landing any longer. Season 5 (302 AC) With the aid of Varys, Dorian and Tyrion are brought to the home of Illyrio Mopatis in Pentos. Heartbrokenly he watches Varys attempt to persuade Tyrion to assist in his goal to restore House Targaryen to the Iron Throne, but his elder brother simply wishes to drink himself to death after what he has been through. Dorian is saddened when Tyrion renounces his lordship and cares nothing for the stability of Westeros, a country he is done with after nothing but pain from its politics. Later, Tyrion questions both Dorian and Varys on their motives for setting him free. Dorian warns that if he were to die their sister and father would get what they always wanted, to be rid of him. and Varys reveals his brother Jaime and Dorian had asked him to and that he did for the benefit of the Seven Kingdoms. Varys then states that his goal was to bring peace and prosperity upon the kingdoms where those without power would never be prey to those who do; Tyrion merely states in a jaded tone that the former will always become prey to the latter, which is how the powerful become and stay that way in the first place. The three discuss that the Seven Kingdoms needs a ruler stronger than Tommen, but gentler than Stannis. Tyrion wishes Varys luck on trying to find the right man, but Varys makes Tyrion one final offer. Varys tells him that he can simply drink himself to death here in Pentos, or ride with him to Meereen to meet Daenerys Targaryen. After a moment, Tyrion agrees. Varys asks Dorian the same thing in which he responds to only do it to see his beloved again. Dorian, Tyrion, and Varys depart Pentos in a large carriage. Tyrion remains despondent, and as he promised, he is continuing to drink himself into a stupor. Varys explains that they are traveling to Meereen by way of Volantis. Dorian points out that Tyrion was an effective ruler when he was acting Hand of the King, and that each of them were outsiders due to their deformities (a eunuch, a dwarf, and a giant). They enjoyed accumulating power, he says, but they also wall themselves off from other people, like hiding inside of a large carriage as they are now - but deep down they were never satisfied being separate from society. Tyrion is unmoved from his depression and continues to insist that he's tired of being confined in a box of some sort. Varys, however, again warns him that he must remain hidden and it is unsafe to be seen publicly: Cersei has promised a lordship to any man who brings her his head. Dorian jokes that Cersei is going to kill every dwarf in the world in the hope of eventually catching him. After days of confinement in the carriage, Dorian feels cramped and feels the need to stretch his legs, as they move around on foot, Dorian, Varys, and Tyrion move through the Long Bridge's markets, where they nearly lose Tyrion, but finds him observing the sermon of a Red Priestess. which entices Dorian as Tyrion says he is curious, since Thoros of Myr was the only Red Priest in King's Landing. The Red Priestess evangelizes in High Valyrian, telling the tale of how she was once a slave herself. She preaches of a prophesied savior, a Dragon Queen. Tyrion's interest in the scene wanes when the Priestess stares directly into his eyes. Tyrion next leads Dorian and Varys to a brothel. Catching sight of a prostitute dressed as Daenerys, Varys tells the Lannister siblings that a woman who inspires both sermons and whores is probably worth meeting. Dorian is wooed by a Silver-haired woman who is implied that she has Valyrian ancestry and resembles Juliet, but he finds that he can't bring himself to patronize her. He eventually loses track of his brother and realizes Tyrion is kidnapped b Jorah Mormont. After the Harpy ambush at Daznak's Pit and Daenerys' flight on Drogon, Dorian and Varys surprise Tyrion by nonchalantly walking up to him on the walls of Meereen. Dorian teases Tyrion about "abandoning" him in Volantis but fortunately, Varys's little birds, who sing in the east as well as the west, told him about Tyrion arriving in Meereen and finding favor with Daenerys. With Meereen on the brink of civil war, Varys reminds Dorian and Tyrion that he is the only person in Meereen with experience in governing a city where everyone wants to kill each other. Tyrion smiles and tells Varys that he needs him and his spies if Daenerys' reign over Meereen is to survive. Dorian admits that he missed Varys's presence and counsel, to which Varys cheerfully replies, "Oh, I know". Season 6 (303 AC) Season 7 (304 AC) Season 8 (305 AC) Physical Appearance Dorian is very tall yet still a tad shorter than the Mountain Personality Quotes Spoken by Dorian Spoken About Dorian Trivia * in the official TV series pronunciation guide developed for the cast and crew, "Dorian" is pronounced "Door-ee-an." * Dorian stayed single until his marriage to Juliet Snow. * he was born in the summer. * Dorian is right handed =